


Oka-san

by omg_im_addicted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Along with several other dna tests, BAMF Stiles, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Everyone thinks this woman is familiar but they dont know from where, Fem!Sasuke, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female him is sexy as fuck, From the future though, He dont know what to do, He lives bitches, He thinks its adorable, Hes depressed, Hinata is happy that Neji's love life is existant, How Do I Tag, Hyuuga Neji Lives, I Don't Even Know, Ibiki tries to intimidate sasuke, It fails, Its like the byakugan vein thingy with sharingan designs, Its nejisasu, Kakashi is called kaka-jiji, Kakashi is shook, M/M, Neji doesnt believe it at first, Sasuke Uchiha can cook, Sasuke Uchiha is a troll, Sasuke an Neji have a daughter together, Sasuke does what he wants, Sasuke enjoys the chaos, Sasuke has his moments, Sasuke is so done, She can kick ass, Some tomato seller knows its him in both forms, The kid has the sharingan and byakugan, The kid is like Itachi incarnate, The kid proves him wrong, The nara clan is clueless, They dont even blink, They dont know who the fuck it is, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, i will try my best, just a bit, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: When a Sasuke finds a small girl being attacked by rouge-nin, he feels the overwhelming need to protect her. But here's the problem, the girl has the sharingan, and she knows his deepest secret. Did he mention she calls himOka-San?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Oka-san

Sasuke was heading through the forest back from one of his ANBU missions. He had finished a two week mission in the matter of 2 days. Not even Naruto could compete with how fast he completed missions and so Sasuke was taking it slower than he normally would. Which by his standards- is faster than most shinobi can move.

He was jumping onto another branch when he saw a flash of colors that caught his attention. He nimbly stopped and felt his bloodlust levels rising concerningly high for even Madara.

It was two rouge-nin who were targeting a small girl in the middle of a road. He kept in close to hear the conversation. 

"Come here you little thing, im not going to harm you... Much" bad ninja #1 said.

"Yeah all we want is your pretty little eyes. And your body" bad ninja #2 said.

Sasuke was furious. Not only were these ninja malicious, but they wanted her for her body. And the girl looked to be only 5! 

5 for kami's sake! What type of perverse pedophiles would want to do something like than with a 5 year old!

And they said they wanted her eyes, now Sasuke was no stranger to either offense, both being desired for his body and eyes (Orochimaru and fangirls), and couldn't believe that they were going to do it to a 5 year old! 

Sasuke's mind was working a mile a minute, faster and better than a Nara's, if he was thinking clearly, he would be thinking about _why_ these men wanted the child and her eyes but rational Sasuke took a leave when he heard their conversation. Right now there were millions of thoughts flying about in his mind but the only one that seemed to click and make sense to him.

_'protectprotectprotectprotectneedtosaveherdontletthemtouchherprotectprotectprotect-'_

And with that thought Sasuke kept infront of the girl and blocked her from the bandits.

"Oi! Who are you!" rouge ninja #2 shouted

"Yeah! Mind yer own business! Ya-" rouge ninja #1 suddenly cut off, he was dead before he hit the ground, a bloodless but horribly painful death. At his partners dead body rouge ninja #2 started to speak.

"Who-who are you?" he asked fear the only tone in his voice, but was dead before he got a reply- the same way as his partner.

But the bandits _did_ infect see something that told them exactly who their slayer was. 

They saw two glowing blood red eyes.

They were killed by Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke turned back around to the girl, she had long raven hair, pale porecelan skin, and big onyx eyes much like his own. The girl had torn clothing on and looked starved. She was also holding her arm close to her chest, that would be a problem for later though. He had to make sure that the child was okay.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the child turning around to face her.

The girl only managed a nod before her legs gave out from under her. Sasuke bolted forward so he could catch the child before she hit the ground. 

He then lifted her into his arms slowly to be sure not to rattle any of her injuries. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle into his warmth, and he felt the overwhelming urge to protect her.

He then heard a sentence pronounced softly, "Arigatou Oka-san" she said before promptly going limp in his arms.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. She _couldn't_ know about _it,_ could she? But when he felt her softly snuggle in closer to his collarbone he looked at her like his mother used to look at him.

Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile crawl up onto his face if he wanted to.


End file.
